Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An image forming apparatus (for example, printer, multifunction printer, or multi-functional peripheral) enhances the convenience of users by including a storage area, what is called, a document box. As a method using the document box, there are proposed a technique that collects information on a predetermined item from a plurality of users to put into one document, and a technique that associates a workflow with the document box to execute a sequence of automated processes with respect to data entered in the document box.